Electrophilic thiation is typically accomplished by the use of a sulfenyl chloride, disulfide, or thiosulfonate, with a Lewis or Bronsted acid. Silica gel has been used to catalyze the reactions of sulfenyl chlorides with arenes, while zeolites have been used for catalysis of hydrocarbyl disulfide reactions with aromatic alcohols. A method has also been reported for thiation using electrochemically generated sulfenium ion in dichloromethane, with low yields; see Do et al., Tetrahedron Lett., 1998, 4657. Electrochemical preparation of organothiating agents is desirable because organothiation can be achieved in the absence of a Lewis acid catalyst; high yields of organothiated products are also desirable.